


Hibana || Oumota

by CosmiKite



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Momota Kaito, Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Blood and Violence, Borderline Personality Disorder, By force feeding it means Kokichi having a human heart shoved in his mouth, Cannibalism, Dark Humor, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Force Throwing-Up, Force-Feeding, I cant decide how i feel about this, Loneliness, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Mental Instability, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oumota, Physical Abuse, Pop Star AU, Read at Your Own Risk, Screaming, Serial Killer, Sexual Violence, Solitude, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tied-Up Oma Kokichi, Twisted Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmiKite/pseuds/CosmiKite
Summary: Kokichi Ouma is a fanboy of the all famous Kaito Momota. Running the official fan-page, wiki, hashtag, and many other sources, the purple haired boy is undoubtedly the biggest fan of the pop star. Given the chance, Kokichi preforms on stage with Kaito. After the show, the idol's true side is revealed once Ouma is awoken in the concrete basement. He is forced to withstand the constant pain inflicted onto him by the idol. It doesn't help that after constant attempts to escape, his efforts only result in other's and his own pain and Kokichi is soon too trapped in his spiraling and constantly conflicted feelings for Kaito. Not before long, a deeper truth of Ouma's is revealed to Momota, throwing them both into situation that was too obvious to notice in the beginning.-Writing this takes a lot of balls cause I know sooner or later it'll bite me in the ass, so please enjoy!! LMAO-
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 10





	1. "Don’t knock on the door too hard"

Kaito Momota was a fashioned pop star who dressed in galactic clothing and vocalized encouraging songs about love, bravery, but an occasional one about disappointment and murder. Of course it didn’t fit his general theme or persona he set out, and his managers would scold him every time, but the guy couldn’t care less. In his eyes, each song represented a story. A story that needed to be told. What better way to tell a story than through a catchy tune that would attract any aged audience.

Kokichi on the other hand was Kaito’s biggest fan. At least, that’s what he thought. Ouma loved the music produced and thought Momota was amazing for his songs. Ouma had made it his life goal to meet the artist, but was so far unsuccessful. How could someone who had bought every record, ran the official fanpage, and constantly tweeted about how much that person loved Kaito, never get his attention. It seemed useless to even try getting his attention when every attempt went unanswered.

Though, in the back, Momota did know who Ouma was. In Kaito’s opinion, he was someone that had almost full control over Kokichi. He was able to affect the boy with words alone. Telling Kokichi that he looked terrible, or acted in a disgusting way, could absolutely ruin Ouma’s life. But on the other hand, Kaito could tell Kokichi he looked attractive or was his favorite fan, and the boy would absolutely die for him. 

Either way.

Whatever he said or did would affect Kokichi a tremendous amount.

It was the evening of a new show and Kaito was backstage, fixing the tail of his suit and adjusting the small microphone that sat on the side of his cheek. His stage manager gave him a thumbs up and he wandered out. Lights flashed behind him and Momota was greeted by a front row of familiar fans. Among them sat Kokichi. His eyes were lit brighter than the neons on the stage.

“I had an idea for tonight's show! Who wants to hear it?”

The microphone spread Kaito’s words through the whole room. No indecipherable words were spoken, but the loud cheering gave Momota a signal everyone was more than willing to hear what he had planned. 

Pacing back and forth, Momota began to look at each audience member, his irises locking for a few moments with Ouma’s. There were obvious signs of desire and lust in Kokichi’s eyes once they connected. The boy’s shoulders tensed and his hands gripped the seat’s armrests.

Kaito let out a small chuckle seeing the reaction. It stopped in his throat, preventing anyone from hearing it over the microphone.

“Well, I was going to call up a fan and we could sing their favorite song together!”

  
  


Everyone only cheered more and Kaito stuck a fist in the air, pumping it a few times to hype the audience. The stage lit up as a few more lights were turned on, then the whole room went dark. A large spotlight ran itself around the audience as Kaito tapped the side of his microphone, changing the setting so he would only be talking to the light manager.

“Front row, purple hair, looks like a short girl.”

The spotlight continued to run around the room as Kaito looked around the room, tapping his microphone and giving more words to keep the anticipation high.

“Who will be the _ randomly _ chosen contestant~!”

After a few more seconds, the light stopped on Kokichi. Cheering came from the crowd and Ouma slowly got out of his seat, his feet echoing as they hit the floor. The boy was startled when the lights flashed back on as he began to climb the side stairs.

“Welcome to the stage, Kokichi Ouma~!”

Kokichi was shocked when Kaito addressed him by his full name. It left him breathless that the pop star knew him well enough to be able to address him by his full name. Ouma nodded back at him before being handed a handheld microphone. 

“So, what’s your favorite song? Or at least one you know word for word! Choose any, I’m ready for whatever you-”

“Dissimulation.”

Letting out a snicker, Momota nodded at the choice. It was undoubtedly one of his less known songs, not to mention that it was a darker themed one. Nonetheless, he had to accept the song request.

“Alright! I’m up for that, would you like a paper with the lyrics?”

Shaking his head, Ouma gave a shaky smile. He hated stages and crowds, but with Kaito by his side, it seemed like all of his worries drifted away.

“No.. I have them memorized.. I should be alright.”

Kaito nodded before he began to sing. Kokichi followed his lead, the boy’s voice quieted to a mumble compared to the loud, energized voice of Momota. Standing still, Ouma’s head sat looking down at the ground as the microphone was right below his mouth. Kaito looked at him as his singing continued.

Placing an index finger below Kokichi’s chin, Kaito pushed his head up. Kokichi raised his voice slightly, and after a few moments, the boy was just as loud and energetic as Kaito. They began to pace around the stage, Ouma followed after the pop star. Cheering came from the crowd before the music stopped and the song was over. Momota held out a hand to Kokichi, and the shorter boy didn’t hesitate to take it quickly, holding onto it tightly.

Rapidly increasing actions led to the show being over after singing a few more songs side by side. Momota allowed Ouma to his changing room. Though more of he dragged the boy there, but Kokichi didn’t dare object, it was an honor. The two practically couldn’t take their hands off one another and Kokichi was pushed up against a wall. Their lips clashed against one another, tongues intertwining before breaking for a second. The only thing either of them felt was passion and greed. 

Releasing his hold on the smaller boy, Kaito began to change quickly, giving Ouma very few seconds to get a look at his body. Not before long, Momota had left the studio unannounced and began to drive with Ouma back to his house. To say the house that Kaito owned was large would be an overstatement. It was actually smaller than Kokichi had expected.

“Hurry up.”

Kokichi was shocked by the cold tone of his inspiration. He still followed him, but slower than Ouma would’ve if he had been spoken to with a kinder tone. They entered the house and Kaito locked the door shut, slamming Ouma against the wall of the entrance, kissing him breathless before reaching his hands to Kokichi's neck. Two fingers pressed against the carotid, slowing the heart rate before Ouma fainted in his arms. 

Grabbing the boy, Kaito began to carry his follower’s body to a secret room that had been hidden under his carpet. A trap door led into a basement that was underground. A wooden chair sat in the middle. Placing him gently in the seat, Kaito tied each of his ankles against the worn wood of the chair. His arms were brought behind the backrest and tied at the wrists. Slowly, Momota began to tear off the clothes of the boy. A small pocket knife sliced down the center of the shirt he wore. It revealed how thin and fragile the boy appeared, his skin pressed against his ribs as though he hadn’t eaten in ages. 

After the shirt had been removed, Kaito slowly began to cut at the denim of the tight jeans Kokichi wore. After a few minutes, the seams gave out to the slim blade and the pants were removed. Kaito checked through the pockets of the jeans, removing a phone that sat inside the back opening.

He didn’t bother removing his boxers, the main reason Momota even tore away his clothing in the first place was to make sure the boy had no equipment that could help him with any means of escaping the thick ropes tied tightly around his wrists and ankles. 

Grabbing an old bottle of water from the corner of the basement, Kaito splashed it against Kokichi’s pale face. After a few of the splashes, Ouma’s eyes slowly peered open. A rush of the cold air blew against his chest, sending goosebumps up his skin. After gaining full consciousness, Kokichi quickly darted his eyes around the room then down to his bare body.

Kaito had left before Ouma was able to see he was there with him. Kokichi began to cry out, his voice growing louder with each cry.

“Hello!? Is anyone there? Please.. Someone help me!”

His eyes began to well up before Momota walked down the stairs that lay beneath the trap door under the carpet in his bedroom. Kokichi eagerly looked at him with begging eyes.

“Momota-Chan! You’re here! I know we aren’t really all that close, but please tell me where I am! Please help me! Someone took me.. All I remember was us kissing and then-”

A hand drew itself across Ouma’s face and a large red handprint faded onto his cheek. He went dead silent as Kaito began to look at him, a plate of food rested on the palm that hadn’t just struck Kokichi’s face. On the plate lay a piece of cooked meat, some assorted vegetables, and a bit of rice. Momota used a small fork to cut the meat into a bite sized piece, drawing it closer to Kokichi’s lips.

“You look like a skeleton, eat.”

Ouma refused to part his lips in fear of it being poisoned or tainted in any way. Sure, he had previously trusted Kaito, but after being stuck by him, Kokichi couldn’t grow any sort of trust for the pop star. Shoving the piece against the opening of his mouth, Kaito forced it into Kokichi’s mouth, watching as the boy slowly began to chew at the food. Momota’s eyes were wide as he stared at Ouma’s throat, waiting to see a sign that the boy had swallowed. No indications that the portion had been swallowed came from Kokichi. In front of him spat a piece of chewed food. It lay on the concrete ground, saliva dripping from it. The fork stabbed down onto Ouma’s thigh, the tines of the metal silverware broke the skin and drops of blood obscured Kokichi’s pale flesh. A loud cry of pain came from the boy, tears dripping down his face as his breathing sped up.

As the fork drew from out of his skin, another piece of the meat was cut and held to Ouma’s colorless lips. Without hesitation, Kokichi quickly bit down on the fork, taking the meat in his mouth and eating it quickly. Kaito watched in amusement as it was swallowed with no hesitation, the lump of food slithering down his throat.

“Aren’t you a good little boy. Some people just need a push in the right direction to learn how to behave! I’m glad you didn’t put up too much of a struggle, it could’ve gotten messy. ”

Another piece of meat was cut and fed to powerless, delicate, shaky, Ouma. As Momota continued to feed him, Kokichi ate each piece of food quickly and Kaito jokingly scolded him.

“I cooked all of this by myself, wasn’t it good? I mean, I don’t think you would know, you ate it all so quickly. How glutinous you are, Kokichi~! For shame~!”

After Momota had brought the plate and fork back upstairs, he wandered back down to face Kokichi once more. To his surprise, the boy only stared at him with craving and libido for the tall, muscular, pop star. How was he still so in love with someone who had tied him up and stabbed him. It was a question that Kaito was to dwell on the next few days, but now was not the time.

“Hey, weirdo, what’s your phone password?”

Momota held the cell phone in his hand. It was smaller than his palm, he could’ve easily crumpled it in a second without thought. Kokichi let out an exhale before his shaken voice mumbled the numbers.

“Five.. three.. five..”

Kaito entered the three numbers and the bright home screen caught his attention. It was a collection of images taken of him sewn together with symbols and neon borders. Clicking on a few social medias, he began to type things under Ouma’s name.

[ I would like to announce that I have left my house in hope to start over in life. I will be taking a break from social media and a break from shows and concerts by my beloved Kaito Momota. Apologies in advance. ]

The message was sent among every app that Kokichi had installed. After the messages were sent, Kaito swung his hand holding the phone down, letting the device shatter against the floor before a foot crushed it into unusable waste. A broom swept up the pieces along with the spat out piece of meat from when Momota had been trying to feed Kokichi. 

“What did you.. What did you do.. What did you tell people..?”

Refusing to answer, the bits of the phone were shaken into a garbage can. Momota walked back to Ouma, his right hand squeezing on his cheeks and he yanked Kokichi’s head forward toward his. Their lips were within inches of each other, and Kokichi wished Kaito would just kiss him already.

“You have something on your lips. It looks like a grain of rice.”

With his hands tied up, Ouma was unable to clean himself off. Kaito brought his left thumb to the boy’s lips, scratching away the food softly before releasing his face. For some reason, Momota had forgotten to remove Kokichi’s socks and shoes. Ouma slowly tapped the bottom of the shoes against the concrete floor, watching as Kaito stopped moving towards the stairs, turning around and leaning his back up against the brick wall. Ouma eagerly began to tap the bottom of the shoes in a pattern of one of the pop star’s songs.

Kaito began to tap his toe against the concrete in sync with Ouma. After a few minutes of the tapping, the small boy yanked his wrists up, trying to get the rope off. Pain surged through him as the hefty rope only dug into his skin, leaving a bright red circle looped around his wrist. Letting out a chuckle of pity, Momota stuck out a hand, pointing at Kokichi with his index finger that twitched for a split second.

“You do know it really isn’t  **_that_ ** easy! Tens of people would’ve survived this basement if it was easy to get out of rope.”

Kokichi slowly tilted his head up to Kaito, staring him in the eyes as fear clouded his vision. Momota only brought his hand back, teasingly lunging towards Kokichi just to watch him flinch and almost tilt the chair to the floor. Ouma shook his head slightly, clearing his anxiety as the boy attempted to question reasonable inquiries from the pop star.

“Are you going to kill me..?”

Picking at one of his nails, Momota sighed. His eyes looked threateningly at Ouma. Kokichi gulped as a small lump, about the same size of a piece of meat he was forced to eat, began to form in his throat. Putting his hand down, Kaito began to slowly walk towards Kokichi, a hand placed on the fragile boy’s forehead and moving strands of hair from his face and onto the top of his head.

“That depends. What would you do for the people you love?”

The lump in Ouma’s throat faded with another inhale. Feeling the soft hand of the pop star pressed against his hair sent desire spiking through his every limb, and not before long, Kokichi had stretched his neck forward and up towards his captor, pleading for a kiss just with his eyes. But Kaito wouldn’t give in that easily. His hand removed itself from the boy’s forehead, scratching the back of his neck as he awkwardly glanced down at Kokichi, deciding it was best to play dumb.

“What are you doin’? You can’t still be hungry. I made and fed you a whole meal..” 

Ouma’s eyes remained with Kaito, and eventually, he began to make his way towards the concrete steps.

“W-Wait! I’ll answer your question!”

As the taller boy’s steps froze, his head turned to the left, his eyes glancing at Kokichi. Taking a moment, Ouma brought his head against the backrest, thinking for a moment about the question he had been asked. It was such an important question. In any situation, he most likely would’ve lied, saying he didn’t fall in love and wouldn’t do anything for anyone unless he was to get something out of it.

But this wasn’t any situation.

This was a life or death situation, no less.

After a few moments, Kaito teasingly placed a foot on the first step and Kokichi noticed. It urged him to begin to speak, even if he said something wrong, at least Momota would stay with him.

“Well- in my eyes, love is a selfless act. Your love is measured for someone by the amount of things you are willing to do for them without expecting any reciprocation! And uhm.. The more you do with no return, the more you love for them.. I guess..”

Kaito took his foot away from the step and began to walk to a separate corner of the basement. Kokichi watched him open a small wooden box that sat on a worn table. Out of the box he pulled at least 50 letters. Each one had been opened and read by the obvious sign of the torn top of the envelope.

Placing the stack of letters onto Ouma’s bare thighs, Momota took one and began to read the paper that sat inside. 

“Dear Momo-Chan. I want to tell you how much I truly love you. Although I know you won’t respond to this, you never respond to my letters, I hope you at least get it. Every time I have dirty urges, the only thing I can think of while easing them is you. You are the only one I have ever looked at so fondly. Even the coincidence that we are roughly the same age.. I feel as though it was meant to be.. I’m sorry if that got a little weird! I hope you have a good day, and I will send you another letter soon! I’m running out of money for stamps, but I’ll try.”

As Kokichi sat in the chair, he was trapped in his own embarrassment that turned his face red. He remembered the exact day he had written the letter.

* * *

Getting home from his low paying job at a local gas station, Kokichi threw himself onto the bright pink bed in his room. The only piece of furniture he owned made him look like a girl, and he uttery hated it like hell. As his stomach growled and one of his hands placed itself on it. Ouma pulled out the old phone that lay in his pocket. The constant pattern of scrolling was the only thing that made his Kokichi’s home really feel familiar to him. Pictures of Kaito clouded his whole feed, not to mention the dirty fanart that had been darting around the internet recently of the pop star. 

Kokichi’s hand slowly trailed down his stomach to the inner seam of his deep black pants. A hand massaged at his small erection, and not before long, Ouma had typed something into the search bar of the internet.

[ Kaito Momota x Reader NSFW ]

Why had he done it?

Well, it was an obvious answer.

It would make the process easier and quicker for him.

His finger scrolled through the words, each line getting more and more erotic. Ouma’s hand reached between the fabrics and his skin, grabbing his cock and slowly moving his hand up and down it. It was more than obvious how much of an amatuer he was, Kokichi had never done this before, so it wasn’t all his fault. As his hand pumped against himself, Ouma began to scroll quicker through the words, looking for the part where things got the best. To the part where Kaito destroyed him until his insides broke.

As he found the part he yearned for, Kokichi continuously reread the lines he considered the best over and over as his motions began to speed up, his breaths increasing in pace. Small moans left his lips and not before long, he was finished. A small amount of pale white liquid coated the tips of his fingers of the hand that had remained in his pants. The other hand holding the phone rested above his head. Ouma was exhausted, but his gaze darted to a stack of paper and envelopes that lay beside his bed. Kokichi knew he wanted to write to Kaito that instant.

* * *

Kaito waited for any sort of indication that Kokichi knew that he had written the letter. By the blank expression, Momota could assume Ouma remembered writing it. Grabbing another letter off of his lap, Kaito read it. Memories of writing each and every letter rushed through Ouma and small tears trailed down his cheeks. He had written all of the letter completely oblivious of how terrible and cruel Momota really was. Hearing how much he respected the murder made him more than sick hearing the words read back to him by the same person who stabbed his leg with a fork.

By why did he still love him so much..

Kokichi still yearned for Momota’s attention, even if it meant being stabbed and abused repetitively. 

Sooner than later, Kaito had gotten tired of reading the letters, especially when the reactions from his prey had been so boring. Grabbing the letters off of Ouma’s lap, he placed them back in the box and closed the lid. 

Feeling as though he had had his fun for the day, Kaito brought up his wrist and glanced at the watch that sat on his arm. It was nearly the time he usually preferred to rest at.

“Alright, don’t even think of trying to escape while I’m sleeping. You can probably fall asleep in that chair, it isn’t the most comfortable, but frankly, I don’t care how comfortable you are. I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow, think of that reason to give you the motivation to stay alive. Don’t die like a coward.”

Coward. Alright, that was most certainly something that Kokichi would remember. If he was to die in the night, Ouma would be looked at as a coward and nothing more by Kaito. Not recognized for his loyalties, or how much he had looked up to him. No. That could all be thrown away if he passed, because he could just be a coward.

Watching as his captor walked up the grey concrete stairs, Kokichi only sat frozen in the seat. Only wearing his striped boxers and his flimsy shoes made him more than cold. Ouma flinched as he heard the trap door above him shut. Finally, the reality of the situation was burned into his head as Kokichi realized this could be the place he died. To his inspiration and crush, no less.

As a few translucent tears dripped their way down his cheek, Kokichi began to drift asleep ever so slowly. Within 10 minutes, small snores drifted from his breath.


	2. "And get on board this war to take back my heart"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine- FINE! Y-Yes! E-Er.. A-Ahh- Yes- you got a good- I- h-hnng- mean great score! The best score! P-Please A-AH- S-STOP!”

Kokichi didn’t wake up to the sound of chirping birds, or the feeling of warm sunlight against his milky white skin, nothing like that. Ouma woke up to the feeling of water being splashed against his face and the uncomfortable feeling of the boxers he wore sticking to his skin from the water. 

Seeing Kokichi’s eyes open, Momota gave him a sadistic grin and tossed the bottle of water to the side. A few pieces of sushi sat on a plate that balanced on his hand. A set of black chopsticks carefully picked up the suchi before carrying the food over to Ouma’s lips. Hesitantly, Kokichi ate the food and chewed slower this time to avoid the teasing. 

By this point, the ropes caused him unbelievable pain as they irritated his delicate skin. Momota had guessed this because after he had finished feeding the boy, a knife cut off the restrictions. As Kaito worked at the rope around his ankles. Ouma’s eyes darted to the place that sat on top of the wooden box that held the letters. As soon as he felt the ropes removed, Kokichi darted for the plate and Kaito watched in amusement. Grabbing the plate, Kokichi smashed it against the side of the table and shards broke away.

The dangerous piece of glass pointed at Momota and Kokichi kept an eye on him as the pop star slowly moved towards him.

“Kokichi, don’t you love me? I don’t believe loved ones harm one another..”

Ouma brought his arm back a little as Kaito continued to move towards him. The footsteps sent paralyzation up Kokichi’s legs. His arm was frozen as he clasped the glass harder and it began to dig into his skin, making the boy’s palm bleed.

“That’s right. Hurt yourself, not me. Cause you love me, Ouma. And I love you so much.. You wouldn’t want to hurt someone who loves you, right?”

“No. You  **asshole** .”

Still holding the glass in his bloody palm, Kokichi leapt towards Kaito. The attack was quickly dodged and one of the chopsticks jabbed into the backside of his knee. Flinching at the attack, Ouma began to run towards the exit, shuffling up the stairs and quickly as he could, spiking the glass at the floor in front of the first stair. Pushing against the trapdoor, Kokichi climbed out swiftly. After he got out, Ouma began to try to lock the trapdoor. The wood was unbelievably heavy, but just before he could lock it, he felt a hand pushing up against it. Kokichi allowed short tears to roll from his eyes, still trying to push it down despite Kaito’s strength overpowering his. Small laughs came from under the trap door as it fully opened, pushing Kokichi back against the concrete block that rested against Kaito’s bed. Why was it even there.. There was a short stack of them and Ouma assumed by the number, Momota had hoped he would be able to raise his bed a bit.

After Kaito had fully climbed from the basement, his hand dropped the chopstick and forcefully yanked on Kokichi’s wrist, dragging him from the pile of blocks. Wincing at the grasp, Ouma felt himself struggling against Kaito, but ultimately failing to get away. Instead of bringing the boy back into the basement, Momota yanked him into a bathroom, locking the door as they both stood in front of a full body mirror on the other side. Ouma stared at their bodies. His thin stature made him realize how sick he really was. Blood dripped from the palm of his hand and rolled down his arm. Releasing his wrist, Momota placed his hand on either side of Kokichi’s waist and his crotch slowly started to move against Kokichi’s ass as a small lump began to form. Ouma quickly realized what that feeling was on him and his breath slowly increased as his hands pressed against the door and on trailed down to the knob, trying to unlock the door and get out.

As much as he wanted to be fucked mercilessly by Kaito previously, Kokichi’s views absolutely changed to a large extent, no less. It was the last thing he wanted now, but it seemed unavoidable. 

“Get off, I don’t want to do this.. Please..”

Momota didn’t seem to care because his motions continued and his grip tightened. Finally unlocking the door, Ouma tried to escape his grasp and he attempted to get out. Prying the pop star’s hands off of him, Kokichi began to run. Despite the small size of the house, it was like a maze for Kokichi to figure out as he tried to run away from someone trying to rape him.

Taking left turn after right turn through each room, Ouma finally came to the front door. Seeing the familiar entrance, he began to unlock the door. The thing was, there were numerous locks stacked on one another, each one making his hands sweatier and sweatier as they slipped from the metal. The footsteps of Momota walking closer and closer struck pain and anxiety in his ears. As all of the locks were undone, his hand darted for the doorknob. Turning it quickly, Kokichi let a wide smile sprawl across his face and he quickly ran out of the doorway before he saw someone waiting for him on the porch.

“N-No.. you were just behind me and-”

Kaito grabbed him by the neck, choking him as he dragged him back inside, Kokichi screamed more and more, but there was no one around. Now that he got a better view of everything, it sparked his attention that Momota’s house was the only one around. He had a special house away from society, and that destroyed any of Kokichi’s hopes of getting help just by his words and cries for help.

It seemed as though Kaito had changed his mind about fucking Kokichi, because the small boy was only thrown back into the basement and a new set of rope was tied around him.

“To think, I was about to do you a favor. I would’ve treated you  _ so _ well, but you had to run. Dumbass.”

They were cold words, and in Kokichi’s opinion, well deserved ones. He could’ve stayed unrestrained and had been treated far better than he was being treated now. Ouma slowly parted his lips as he was about to let out a comment but it was quickly restricted as Kaito quickly tightened the rope's grasp. A short yelp was let out as the pain surged through the boy before Momota chuckled at the cry. The sadistic nature of the pop star made it so he found the most amusement in the most agonizing moments of Kokichi. 

“The only reason you’re here is because you threw trust into me. If you didn’t love your dear idol Kaito Momota so much, you would be at home, sitting on your bed resting peacefully, being served proper meals and doing whatever kids like you do.”

The small boy’s head shook vigorously and Kaito stood up, moving away from the chair before tilting his head in question.

“You don’t know anything about me, you asshole!”

Kokichi attempted to spit in front of Kaito, but the saliva only dangled from his lips as he frantically tried to get it off. Momota cackled, his feet carrying him to Ouma and squeezing either side of his face in his rough hand.

“Now what’s with the change of attitude? One second you’re throbbing over me, the next you’re insulting me. Your presence is already insulting enough in the likes of me- but- y’know.”

Parting his mouth once more, Kokichi was about to let out an insult or a snarky remark but once he felt a tongue press against where the saliva had strung from him, Ouma’s eyes squinted in lust. He was so obviously having a struggle trying to figure out how the boy felt about Kaito. It was as though his brain and heart were at war. 

But Momota didn’t stop pleasing Kokichi there. His lips softly pressed against Ouma’s. What happened to being insulted by the boy’s presence.. It was obvious he enjoyed twisting and teasing Kokichi around so it would only break him more.

One second he would build up Kokichi.

The next he would send him into a spiraling low that would only be fixed by receiving more positive attention from the pop star.

When would the cycle end.

When would Kaito finally grow bored of his toy and throw him away like the rest of his victims.

Kokichi only kissed him back, his head leaning forward as he tried to embrace his idol more. Hands placed on his thighs, massaging the insides of them slowly. Although, there wasn’t much there to be massaged, Kaito’s motions continued as he drew his hands up and Ouma under his trust. With Momota treating him so kindly, Kokichi desired to be softly released by the larger male. Nothing as extreme as his previous fantasies, but at least something.

That dream was cut short once Kaito pulled away, leaving Kokichi in silence without a second thought as he returned upstairs, the trapdoor slamming behind him.

Ouma thought he was being left alone for the next set of hours, but was caught by surprise once Kaito returned. Kokichi expected a platter of food, or maybe a set of clothing to ease the cold that would constantly bother him. It would be a lie to say he hadn’t started to adapt yet.

Instead in Momota’s hands lay a set of darts. Kokichi’s head turned around the room looking for some sort of dartboard or target that the male would aim at. Then it all struck him quickly just as the dart that now stuck in his torso had. He was the target. 

“H-Hnng- M-Momo-Cha-”

Before another word could be spoken, another dart hit in the center of his chest, piercing the skin, though not going far as the bone stopped it. Trickling blood ran down the stomach of Kokichi as it stained the canvas of his skin.

“M-Momo-Chan! Please stop! It hurts!”

A hand placed on Kaito’s hips as he gave a sassy expression to Kokichi.

“Why? We’ve already started! I only have three darts left, you wouldn’t want me to shove them all in manually, now would you?”

Ouma wasn’t even given a chance to answer as another dart collided with his knee, hitting the bone immediately and causing unimaginable pain throughout the boy. His teeth bit against his tongue as Kokichi tried his hardest not to scream or cry. Momota teasingly pretended to aim right for his face, drawing the dart back and forth a couple times before tossing it and watching it breeze past Kokichi. The needle struck against the grimy brick wall and clattered as it hit the floor.

The final dart rested between Kaito’s fingers. Kokichi was sweating bullets as his eyes watched it. Pulling back his arm slowly, the dart was released at a speeding pace as it hit Kokichi’s forehead. The skin tore and the needle stopped at his skull. A shriek was let out. The walls masked his cries and yelps of pain along with Momota’s sadistic chuckles and amusement from the scene.

“Suppose we will play again tomorrow, I think I got a good score for today though! Wouldn’t you agree?”

Approaching the boy, he yanked out a few of the darts, letting the one dangling from Kokichi’s forehead stay in place. As Momota placed the other darts, including the one he had fetched from the far wall, on the wooden box still coated in the shattered glass shards from the time Ouma had attempted to escape the pop star’s prison. 

“I asked you a question, Ouma.”

Wandering back to Kokichi, Kaito idled in front of him, waiting for an answer to the question he had inquired moments prior. Not receiving a response, his hand gripped upon the dart stuck in the skin of Ouma’s forehead. It was dragged through the skin, tearing the cells and letting blood ooze from the cut. Finally, Kokichi began to cry and beg for the larger boy to stop.

“Fine- FINE! Y-Yes! E-Er.. A-Ahh- Yes- you got a good- I- h-hnng- mean great score! The best score! P-Please A-AH- S-STOP!”

Kaito yanked the dart out, not responding to the complement of the tally of the dart game he had played with the boy. Wiping off the dart with the bottom of his shirt, Momota placed it among the rest of the darts on the box, walking back up to the trap door and locking it as he exited the basement.

After that, the rest of Kokichi’s night was filled with silence only broken by the occasional whimper he let out as blood ran down the left side of his face from the slit made by the slim end of the dart, drying up as it matted his lavender eyebrow.


	3. "My chest is beating in overtime."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You got dressed all by yourself. I must say, I am impressed you could do that alone. I thought your mom still dressed you- oh wait!”
> 
> TW: Non-Con / Mentions of abuse

Just like every morning, this one started with breakfast. It wasn’t as well made as the previous meals that Momota had prepared for Ouma, this one was a cup of pudding and a meticulously sliced apple in the shape of a duck. 

“You seem to be awake early. I thought I’d have to splash you. Guess not.” 

Kokichi had woken up at least an hour before Kaito entered the basement. His sense of time had been destroyed ever since the boy arrived in the idol’s house. The only thing helping him count each day was breakfast. Dinner didn’t even exist, neither did lunch. Kaito would leave him shortly after his fun was up and wouldn’t return until breakfast the next morning. Had he already grown bored of Ouma?

“Sorry.. I couldn’t sleep, I have a headache.”

Kaito looked at him, his eyes blank as a hand peeled off the top wrapper of the vanilla pudding. It was crumpled up and shoved in a sweatshirt pocket. A small spoon scooped up a bit of the gelatinous mixture and hovered towards Kokichi. As always, Ouma quickly ate it, letting the sweetness absorb into his mouth. 

The ‘meal’ choice could’ve been out of kindness to give Kokichi something sweet to make him happy and feel slightly better. On the other hand, it could’ve been chosen out of laziness and neglect of care from Momota. As much as Kokichi wished that it was out of care and kindness, he had already come to the conclusion that Kaito didn’t give a shit about his feelings. Although the conclusion was discovered, he still didn’t want to accept it, assuming all it took was care towards his captor to get Kaito to change and get better. Although Kokichi didn’t know how he would go about that, he knew he would at least try.

“How does it taste?”  
  
Hearing the question, Kokichi finally swallowed the amount he had in his mouth and let a small grin coat his face.

“It tastes very sweet and silky smooth!” 

Turning the container around a few times, Momota took a spoonful and tasted it, shrugging at his lack of joy to the flavor and texture. He had never been fond of sweet foods, let alone ones lacking a structure and that had liquid like textures. He continued feeding Kokichi spoonfuls until there was nothing left, even after the spoon had scraped against the plastic of the inside, gathering every last drop.

“Your welcome.”

After not receiving a thanks, Kaito took it upon himself to reassure Ouma there was no need for one. Or the comment was out of coldness. Nonetheless, a hand grabbed a small plate with the duck shaped cut apple. He held it up, grinning at Kokichi as they both inspected the carving.

“I have a hidden talent for carving, if you want, I can demonstrate tomorrow.”

The boy looked excited to see his carving skills in real time, nodding quickly. To his knowledge, the whole scene would be demonstrated on another apple. Or maybe a different piece of produce.

Kaito began to dissect the pieces of apples like a puzzle, feeding them to Kokichi slowly. After he was done feeding the boy, Momota began to untie him once again. This time, he made sure to grab hold of the boy before Ouma had a chance to run or grab something to use as a weapon. Dragging him up the cracked stairs, they both climbed out of the basement and Kaito brought him to a new room. It was the bathroom Kokichi had been brought to once before. They both entered, and like deja vu, the same motions occurred on Kaito’s end.

“Stay still this time..”

Those words meant very little to Kokichi as he began to struggle again. The door hadn’t been locked, so he was twisting the knob quickly. About to open the door, Ouma was unable to once his fragile body was shoved against the mirror. Kaito’s grip tightened once more and his movements grew quickly, his erection only growing larger and more friction being formed between his fabrics. Kokichi started to panic as he tried objecting, crying for the male to stop.

“Momo-Chan! P-Please- Please- Anything but this! W-We can play darts again! Or you can show me your carving early! O-Or-”

A hand released Kokichi’s hip and frantically began to play with the buckle of Momota’s pants. Hearing the belt being thrown aside, Ouma perceived the sound of Kaito pulling down his jeans to his knees and tearing off his boxer quickly. The palm returned to the boy’s hips, working with the other hand to drag down the striped underwear. Kokichi brought his hands to his waist, trying to pull against Kaito, attempting to keep them up. His eyes darted around the room and looked for something to use as a weapon. In the process of him looking around, the maude eyes connected with the mirror.

Something was off.

Was Kaito-

No.

It had to be an illusion.

Nevertheless, Kokichi’s grip weakened as his willpower faded. This was unavoidable, and the last fate set in place for him. No matter what he tried to do to stop the outcome, it would end in him being raped by the male.

His boxers were pulled down and like clockwork, the length of Momota was slowly pushed in. It was hard to withstand his girth as Kokichi felt the initial pain as he started to tear from the size. It was far too much for the small boy to handle at once. Blood dripped from his insides down Kaito’s length, but that didn’t stop his captor from continuing. 

A pattern was developed where Momota would thrust in quickly and slowly drag his length out until only his tip remained, then the process would continue. Small moans escaped Kokichi, though he hated every bit. The thrusts persisted and Kaito pressed him into the mirror more and more, his hands grasping Ouma’s, intertwining their fingers as they were stretched up above Kokichi’s head. The purple locks of the boy tangled between them and the bucking of Kaito’s hips grew faster, more desperate for the climax.

Ouma let out another moan as he felt his insides tear once more from having to stretch around Momota. By the signals Kaito had let out, he was edging closer and closer to release. His hands tightened around Kokichi’s boney fingers, squeezing just until they felt as though each bone would crack into a million pieces. Snot dripped from the small boy’s nose. Tears drying on his cheeks, painting his whole face with the matted pink blood and the clear tears that stained his face a blotched red. 

A scream erupted from his throat along with the semen that erupted from Kaito into his insides. The tears only fell faster, saliva dripping from the side of his mouth. Taking himself out, Momota cleaned his cock off before pulling his pants back up. Ouma only fell to the ground, unable to hold himself up as his hand covered his mouth in shock, blood and cum dripping from his insides onto the floor. Tears and rips coated his insides being tainted with Kaito’s liquids. 

No comment was thrown from the idol as he yanked on Kokichi’s wrist, throwing him around carelessly and tossing him into the bathtub. A sponge was grabbed from under the sink and Kaito cleaned up the small pool of blood and semen from the newly stained tiles of the bathroom floor. Sniffles came from Kokichi and no attention was paid his way. Momota didn’t have any regret for how much he had just affected the boy, the only thing he seemingly cared about was his own pleasure, even if it meant others becoming traumatized or being put through unbearable pains. 

* * *

Kaito had left Ouma alone in the room, the outside being blocked by boxes and a makeshift lock. Finally, the boy cracked open his eyes that had been glued shut by dried tears for the longest time. A hand left his mouth and slowly pulled down the faucet. Warm water filled the bathtub and Kokichi slowly began to wash himself off with the clear water. Closing his eyes for a second, once he opened them, bright pink blood coated his whole body, a pool of it surrounding him. He refused to speak or let out a dire scream in shock, knowing Kaio would hear and beat the shit out of him. After blinking once more, the clear water surrounded him once again. 

After he had washed himself off, the water was drained and Kokichi stood up slowly, his legs wobbling underneath him. Clenching onto the side of the wall, he began to look for something to put on. For starters, Ouma put his boxers back on. A hoodie was shoved into one of the cupboards and he didn’t hesitate to put in on. The dark green contrasted with his pale skin, but complimented his whole appearance. The fabric reeked of an overdose of body spray. It was obviously one of Kaito’s.. Though.. Who else would it have belonged to? Perhaps another victim, though, that was unlikely due to the fact it was larger than Kokichi and seemed to be the exact measurements that would’ve fit his dear Momo-Chan.

Digging through the cupboard that sat behind the mirror above a sink, Kokichi managed to find a pain reliever. He quickly poured a couple of the pills into his hand and swallowed them with second thought. As footsteps grew closer, Ouma shoved the bottle back into the shelves and pressed himself against the wall opposing the door, facing it as he waited for Kaito to enter.

And like he had assumed.

After a bit of moving weights out of the way.

Kaito walked in.

“Now what do we have here?”

Momota faced Kokichi, watching as the fragile boy only pushed himself against the opposing wall more, his shoulders rising as he flattened himself as much as he possibly could. It was as though he was a rabbit, running away from a wolf. Not any wolf, a wolf that wouldn’t just kill their prey and get along with their life. He was a wolf that would play with his prey and mangle them until the only thing that remained was sheer fear.

The crippled bunny watched the wolf as he sauntered towards him. The bunny found himself losing any strength that held him up and fell down to the tile, pushing his head to his pale white legs. Sniffles scattered from under his breath as the wolf grabbed the collar of his deep green clothing.

“You got dressed all by yourself. I must say, I am impressed you could do that alone. I thought your mom still dressed you- oh wait!”

It was like Kaito had come prepared as a letter slipped from his pocket. The paper was unfolded as his grasp on Ouma was released. Kokichi looked up at him, his eyebrows tilting down in fear and anxiety, not knowing what this piece of history he had written himself held for Momota’s next topic of torture.

“‘Dear Momo-Chan. Today my father did pretty terrible things to me, but that’s beside the point. He still blames me for my mothers death. I guess I did cause her death, if I wasn’t born, she would’ve survived. Why do I have to have the blood on my hands.’ If you don’t mind me cutting into this one, pun not intended, you really must’ve had blood on your hands because there are drops on this letter and the inside of its envelope. I have to admit, once I first saw it, I was pretty turned on.”

Kokichi only ignored the ending comment as the letter continued and the day flooded in his mind.

* * *

In the car, the rain hit against the windshield. His father kept his deep hazel eyes locked on the road. Kokichi stared out of the window, the speed they were going made the trees look like a pale green blur. The illusion enlightened him to some extent. 

The noise of the windshield wipers kicked back on for a second and Ouma let his eyes drift over to his father, or at least, the caretaker that had some sort of power in his life, even if it wasn’t good. 

“What was mom like..?”

The question escaped his voice quickly, it wasn’t something he had intended on asking. Kokichi knew he would be in trouble for asking such a thing, but there was no going back. His own death had just been sealed like the letters that scatter his floor. The worst part was that he sent the invitation himself.

“She isn’t your mom. You don’t have the right to refer to someone you murdered with your selfish life force. You’re nothing more than someone who haunts me to this day with your sickening presence. Your eyes scream her name and it’s absolutely repulsive knowing she gave up her own life so you would be here adding shame onto her very legacy.”

The words were a lot to take in, but Ouma kept quiet from there on out.

Once the car parked in the driveway, they left the vehicle. Instead of going inside, Kokichi began to run. His feet carried him down the street as his father shouted after him, calling out for him to run back towards the house, but Kokichi couldn’t stop. It was as though his legs had a mind of their own and would carry him to the end of earth just to escape the constant struggles he endured from living with the only person there was for him.

It would’ve been impossible for the man to catch up to him just by running at this point, but he had gotten in the car and drove after Ouma, turning the car to block the street, Kokichi only began to run back to the house, or at least in that direction, he had no intent on going inside the hell hole. A hand grabbed the back of his shirt’s collar. It pulled him back into the arms of his father and the grip on Kokichi was tight and unbreakable.

“Idiot. Why aren’t you grateful for the life she’s given for you to be here, that I’ve given for you to be alive this very second!?”

The feeling of saliva coated the tip of his ear as bits of spit were given off from the shouting. A hand wiped off the liquid that made him gag as it smelled rotten and as though his father hadn’t brushed his teeth in a month.

“I am grateful.. For her sacrifice, not yours. You’ve done nothing for me, you’ve only-”

A hand positioned at his neck choked the words out of him. Unable to finish, the small boy was dragged into the house and viciously beat. Bruised coated his arms and legs as he crawled back to his room, the emptiness giving him a sense of loneliness among every other feelings of sadness. Slowly, he took his phone from under the bright pink pillow on his bed, looking for any notifications before placing it back in its spot. A hand slowly grabbed a worn pencil and stabbed the led into his arm several times, tears streaming down his face. The pain wasn’t from the pencil, but the situation he was trapped in. Although he was already old enough to move out, he had no money, and what he did have went to stamps and stationary to write to Kaito every other day.

The letter was written, blood scattering the paper from the pencil marks that lay on his arm, caving through his flesh. 

* * *

Momota finished reading and Ouma had nothing to say. The sheer silence was usual for Kaito to deal with, but frustrated him a great amount.

“Suppose I’ll tie you back up early, we aren’t playing darts today.”

The tone was cold and the idol did as promised. Tied Kokichi up and left him in his own thoughts for the rest of the day followed by the night.


	4. "Delusions flashing left and right, I wonder where the answer lies?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well now, I was thinking I could show you my carving now..."

Momota didn’t return the next day, leaving Kokichi in pain from the previous events. He didn’t have a clue of how long it had been since the last time the boy saw his captor. Time wasn’t relevant anymore, Ouma knew that counting days was simply an illusion to distract time. What that meant, he was still unsure, but the way it was phrased intrigued him.

He didn’t know how many days it took from that point, but finally, a noise was heard as the carpet above had been moved and Kaito ran down the stairs. A plate of food was in his hand and a look of worry twisted on his face. The plate was placed on the floor as he began to use a dustpan to sweep up the remains of the previous platter, tilting the shards into the trash can slowly before running to Ouma’s side. 

“Come on, you aren’t dead, are you? Come on, idiot. You aren’t dead, right?”

There was a mixture of worry and annoyance in his tone, it was hard to tell which one he felt more than anything. Kokichi slowly brought his head up, turning to Momota slowly. The small slit had scabbed over and beneath the scab, the cut healed itself slowly. Seeing that Kokichi looked like he was in a decent shape, Kaito grabbed the food and his usual portrayal returned. Cold and abusive. The dark humor of seeing others suffer. The joy he got out of hearing Ouma’s screams and cries. 

The taste of the food wasn’t very good, it tasted old as though the day it was originally to be brought to him was put off and it only rested on a counter. At least it was food. After Kokichi had finished eating, Momota took out a small orange bottle, pouring a few of the pills to his hand.

“Do you still have that headache?”

Kokichi shook his head. Through the days, it had left him. Through everything else about him still hurt, including his ass in which Kaito had relentlessly fucked the day before. 

“Well now, I was thinking I could show you my carving now. You don’t really have a choice, but it would be nice to give you some source of entertainment after your days in solitude.”

Ouma only slowly nodded, waiting for Kaito to return with the materials after the male ran up the stairs. After a few moments, Momota returned to the basement with a lemon and a blade. Perhaps he was to carve a design into the peel. That was obviously untrue because the idol walked his way to Kokichi, removing the restrainments around his wrists and tying each wrist separately to the armrest of the cracked wooden chair. 

Kokichi was confused, but didn’t think much of it. A hand pulled up the sleeve of the hoodie, observing the thin arm carefulling before the lemon was cut open slowly and a half was put aside. The other half squeezed onto Ouma’s forearm, the juices coating his pale skin, sinking in slightly before Kaito rubbed it along the full length of the arm. Kokichi watched as the blade was brought up, and a sudden pain struck through him as it dug into the top of his arm. Blood oozed from the gash being made and he started to beg to have the pain stop.

“PLEASE- MOMO-CHAN! I’LL BE GOOD, I’M SORRY- I PROMISE I’LL BE GOOD! JUST STOP!”

Of course the motions didn't stop as the flesh began to rip and tear, deep cuts forming that would scar afterwards. Tears ran from his eyes as he looked down to what was going on, and that was the worst mistake he could’ve made. 

Kokichi begged more and more, sobbing and trying to convince Kaito to just stop hurting him.

“PLEASE- JUST STOP- STOP- PLEASE- I CAN’T TAKE IT- PLEASE!”

The knife would enter his skin and tear down to the bone, blood would gush out and letters would form. 

Finally, after six letters had been formed, multiple cuts assigned to each one, another squirt of lemon hit the cuts and throbbing stings ran up his arm. It felt as though he would die, it all burned like nothing he had never felt.

Kaito was sicker than a victim of the plague.

What had he carved into poor Ouma’s skin.

The name, ‘MOMOTA’.

From the lemon, the blood loss was slowed enough to give Kaito time to grab a roll of bandage wrap. The white cloth covered over the crooked letters that were delicately carved into the boy’s arm. Ouma still cried, he couldn’t help it, there was so much pain he could barely stand it. The jagged cuts obscured his skin as pieces were pressed against his skin, painfully overlapping and irritating. It was nothing compared to the irritation the lemon juice had caused.

Untying Kokichi, Momota slowly picked him up and began to carry him up the stairs. The trapdoor shut behind them and Kaito gently placed Ouma on the bed. The boy only looked at Kaito with a pleading glare, wishing he would leave him alone. That, or show him some sign of comfort or softness. Carefully settling a blanket over him, Momota laid beside him, his arm wrapping around the thin boy. It was easy to hold him in even just one arm, his stature was so frail. Feeling the warmth of Kaito beside him, Kokichi felt at an ease.

His feelings would change for Kaito so quickly it was tiring. Ouma just wanted to settle on a final view, but at the same time, he wanted Momota to stop hurting him. The physical pain was one thing, but there was so much mental strain on him it was painful to withstand for the time he had up to now.

His right hand, the one not affected by the carving, reached up and clung onto the arm around him. Momota flinched from the touch, but soon got used to the boy’s hand on him. Ouma’s hand slowly stroked up and down the forearm of the pop star, holding onto him tightly in fear of being left. 

Few moments ago, Kaito had been tearing into Kokichi’s skin without a care of the effect it had on him, and now he was tucked up with the boy, comforting him from the traumatic pain he had caused.

They both lay there, silence filling their senses until the soft sound of Kaito’s snoring was heard. Ouma looked around, this was his chance to escape, and he would do anything to get out.

But the options struck him harder than a metal bat. A hit that would shatter his skull and crush his brain into a puree of the memories he had withheld, causing the same trauma he had endured onto anyone who would consume such a smoothie.

Sure, as much as he would do to get out of being hurt over and over again. Being raped and degraded. Being raised to think he was a good person just to be crushed back down, titled nothing more than unworthy of facing Kaito.

Ouma loved being noticed by the pop star. It was his dream that he would’ve given anything to experience. He also knew that escaping meant he would have to go back to his father. Would it be better to kill Kaito and get sent to jail? At least then he wouldn’t have to deal with anyone.

As the thoughts boiled in his head, the warmth of his surroundings sent him to rest as the pain died down in his gashes and the blood was soaked in the bandage. The house was quiet and content for once in its history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hit 10,000 words. I'm proud I've stuck this long with such confidence. Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others, I thought that I should aim to send out at least 1 chapter with a minimum of 2000-3000 words per day, but sometimes after I have sent that one out, I like to rush and get more story out so here we are.


	5. "Now, come and mute the complaints you have"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eat it. Doesn’t it taste good~! Go ahead, Kokichi. It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone! Your secret is safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me : Do you guys like reading about cannibalism 
> 
> Everyone : N-No Kaito.. we don't like that..
> 
> Me : Haha, me neither! *Throws out Kokichi being forced to consume a human heart*
> 
> If you guys can't tell, trigger warning for cannibalism. 
> 
> Also, at the time of upload, I have hit 102 hits on this. I also have hit a C- in science.

Knocks on the door were sounding and sirens could be heard outside of the house. Kokichi slowly opened his eyes and they went wide as soon as the loud callings and noise filled his ears. Shutting his eyes quickly, he felt as Momota removed his arm from Ouma’s body, moving off of the bed and walking to the door that wasn’t far from the bedroom.

From the point of Kaito leaving the house, Kokichi was in the dark about what was going on. It was silent for a few minutes before Momota returned and climbed back into the bed, his arms holding Ouma tighter than before. Kokichi didn’t mind the hold on him, but was confused at what had happened. Nothing bad seemed to have happened, the only downside to the occurrence, other than Kokichi’s curiosity, was how cold Kaito was up against the smaller male’s body from the outside air.

Unable to fall asleep from the mid-rest interruption, Ouma lay awake in Momota’s muscular arms. And Kaito seemed to realize Kokichi was still awake because he decided it would be enjoyable to tease him through soft, gentle tones.

“Mm.. Kokichi.. You’re so cute.. So small..”

His words were whispered to the boy’s ear, his breath brushing against Kokichi’s cheek and his face was brought down and planted a kiss at Ouma’s jawline. A small pleasured noise mumbled from Kokichi as his eyes remained closed, trying to fool him, though it was obvious how Kaito knew at this point.

“Your behaviors are so unpredictable, how much I want to let you roam my body, allowing you to do whatever you would please.”

Kokichi felt himself writh slightly, wiggling in Kaito’s arms as his eyes still remained closed. Finally, Momota licked up the side of Ouma’s ear and a shiver ran up his spine, pushing him away as his breathing finally slowed to a normal pace. He had unknowingly quickened his breathing between the words, obviously giving off the signs he was conscious.

“You know you can’t win. I always know your status, you can’t avoid me, Ouma. No matter where you are, when in the world, no matter the settings, I will always know what you're doing, how you’re feeling, and where you are.”

Letting out a whimper of sorts, Kokichi curled up, laying on the edge of the bed before he watched as Kaito rolled around, facing his back to Ouma. It was obvious how exhausted he was and it seemed as though not receiving an entertaining response, he wished to have nothing to do with the boy.

Kokichi made sure to slowly climb down from the bed, making his way through the halls quietly. The whole house was quiet as he wandered around. There was a small kitchen, a relatively normal sized living room, and a few other empty rooms, including two bathrooms. One of which Ouma had remembered being taken by Momota in. Goosebumps raised on his arm as he approached a door that led down a set of stairs. Kokichi assumed it was a different entrance to the same basement he had been trapped in for he days he had lasted there.

Walking down the stairs, they were reddened and shattered. The concrete had broken revealing an off white powder, mainly just the dirt and mixtures that rested under the concrete shards. Tripping down the stairs where a crack had lay, Ouma felt himself tumble down the stairs, his knee hitting the edges and a large gash allowing for blood to run out. His hand covered the wound with a wince, and his eyes were met with a pile of something covered with a blanket. Letting curiosity get the best of it, Kokichi lifted the blanket and was met with numerous bodies on one another. Each one appeared to have been cut open. The reason was unknown until Ouma spotted a black trash bag. A hand reached to open it slightly so he would look in. Inside lay piled multiple human hearts taken from each of the bodies, the organs in the bag had morphed together into a sick amalgamation. 

Gagging, Kokichi ran away from the bag and threw up to the side. Blood dripped along with the food that had still been left in his stomach. The pool of throw up expanded slightly before Ouma slowly backed away, pushing himself against the far wall away from the bodies, but not up the stairs. 

“Wh-Why me.. Why me..”

His words were soft and broke with cracks indicating he would break out in tears once more. This took Kaito’s habit to a whole new level in which Kokichi didn’t have the guts to get involved with. Pun not intended.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the stairs and Kokichi immediately got scared. Standing up, he winced as more blood dripped from his mangled knee. Limping over to the pile of bodies, he realized it was the only place to hide. He lifted the blanket, slowly inching behind the pile and ducking down, covering the body once again with the cover. Ouma heard as Kaito began to look around. The gig was up once the pop star spotted the blood. His feet carried him to the pile and a hand yanked the blanket away, looking among the corpses, Momota spotted Kokichi and grabbed him by the roots of his deep purple hair.

“What did I just tell you? Idiot.”

Yanking him from the pile, Kaito tossed him to the floor. By the way the taller male looked down at Kokichi, it was obvious that he wanted him to stay where he had been placed. Reaching into the bag, Ouma watched as Momota pulled out a chunk of the amalgamation, his hand coated in a quickly drying pink fluid. Tears welled up in Kokichi’s eyes as though the heart the chunk was torn from was his own. Kaito walked back to Ouma, the chunk being tossed up in the air, hovering for a moment, then falling back to Momota’s palm. Small fluids dripped through his fingers and dripped on the floor. Kokichi sunk further to the floor, as the wedge approached his face, a smug smile lying on Kaito’s face as a small chuckle left his breath.

Pressing the wedge to Ouma’s lips, the boy started to push Momota’s hand away as the liquid dripped from the hunk of the human heart. Watching it pulse as Kaito squeezed it softly, Kokichi felt himself gag, his mouth staying zipped shut. Momota Pushed it against his lips more and more, and Ouma planned to never open his mouth.

That was..

Until Kaito squeezed either side of his nose with the fingers of the hand that was empty. 

Momota was patient and stubborn. He would go any length to watch others suffer from his own actions. For Kokichi, it was a simple decision that he had to make. Pass out and not know his fate from then on out, or eat the human heart. Ouma never wanted to be looked at as a cannibal. If he opened his mouth to take in air, the chunk would be shoved in with the oxygen and he would have the knowledge he put a human organ in his mouth.

Finally, his mouth parted open to take in air and the heart was forcefully shoved into his mouth, the liquids dripping down his tongue into his throat. About to spit it out, Ouma felt as Kaito grabbed the top of his head and his chin, shoving his jaws together.

“Eat it. Doesn’t it taste good~! Go ahead, Kokichi. It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone! Your secret is safe with me.”

Kokichi gagged multiple times on the mushy organ that sat in his mouth, his hands trying to push away and spit it out. With his jaw slammed closed, Ouma slowly began to chew into the chunk. All of the blood that remained in it squished between his teeth, the organ squelching as he swallowed and Momota released him, laughing hysterically at the cannibalism portrayed by the weaker boy beneath him.

Kokichi didn’t waste a second, his fingers pushing into the back of his throat and making himself regurgitate on the floor, the chunks on pieces of he heart flying out of his mouth and onto the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes as the boy began to cry. He couldn’t stop the tears, even if the heart was out, there was no way Ouma could ever forget the situation and the terrifying reality that he had still eaten it.

Screams practically rolled off his tongue as Kokichi wobbled to the ground, falling down to the stairs as he desperately began to try and climb out. Ultimately, he was weakened by the situation and the constant throwing up to make it up any amount of stairs. The gash in his knee began to pour blood among the concrete and Momota watched as he was filled with pity.

“Come on Kokichi, I’ll bring you up there. That wound will get infected if you don’t let me take care of it, then I can’t do anything and your whole leg will be sawed off from the bacteria.”

No response came from Ouma as he passed out on the stairs, his heart rate going back to normal. 

Momota cautiously scooped him up in his arms and began to carry him up the stairs, a small trail of blood behind them.


	6. "You’re hanging back because of the things you lack."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Damn right! Stop being so worried about everything. I don’t blame ya’, but I get bored far faster without an entertaining subject~!”

Ouma awoke in the bathtub he once lay a time before. Hit with sudden deja vu, the boy automatically began to dart his eyes around in fear. Momota sat on the counter, looking down at Kokichi. His glare was untelling, but his eyes directed Kokichi to look at his knee. The gash had been wrapped with a spool of bandage wrap and the faintest bit of blood could be seen soaking into the bandage.

“I would’ve put a band-aid on first, I didn’t have any big enough for your knee though.”

Looking at his knee, Ouma clung onto the side of the bathtub as he went to stand up, but fell almost immediately once he remembered what had happened in the basement. His hands clenched his locks of hair and tugged on them, trying to distract himself from the pain in his own chest. Kaito slowly leaped off of the counter and made his way to Kokichi. His hand gripped onto the hood of the hoodie that Ouma wore, yanking him up and turning the boy’s head towards his own. 

“Why are you doing that? If you don’t want your hair anymore, I can just shave your head for you.”

He was absolutely clueless on account of not finding anything wrong with the situation that had occurred. Ouma stood up straight in his grasp, shaking his head.

“No! I-I just.. I ate a h-human organ..”

Kaito’s eyes burned into him before they shut for a moment and looked to the side.

“Yeah. You did. Now look, you may even be worse than me for doing something so gross.”

Momota’s voice seemed bland. Kokichi objected quickly, not wanting to be seen as worse than someone who killed others for his own amusement.

“That’s not true! You shoved it in my mouth, I didn’t have a ch-”

“Shut up. You were the one who let it be put in your mouth. Whether I’m stronger or not, if you truly did care about being a cannibal, you would’ve tried harder. You wouldn't have swallowed either. You’re absolutely disgusting, Kokichi.”

Although it was technically out of the boy’s control whether he consumed the organ or not, hearing the insults and words being thrown from Kaito made him believe it was all his fault, that he could’ve prevented it. That he was just a cannibal who enjoyed eating others. Though this was not true, this moment would shape his future tremendously.

“I’m a cannibal..?”

Momota chuckled, throwing Kokichi against the back wall of the bath. Wincing, Ouma’s back hit hard and he struggled to stay up as pain shot through his spine.

“Yeah. That’s all you are, Kokichi. Pretty funny how fucked up you are!”

Kokichi began to tear up and Kaito stepped into the bath, pinning the boy against the wall by holding his thin wrists above his head. Leaning down, Momota slowly kissed him, only pulling away after a minute. Ouma enjoyed the kiss, as horrible as he was being treated. At least he still found a fraction of comfort in Kaito.

“Your secret is safe with me, and I don’t mind kissing cannibals. I look at them the same as everyone else. You’re just as beautiful as anyone else.”

A soft hand stroked at Kokichi’s cheek, twirling strands of hair around Momota’s index finger. Bringing a hand up, Ouma held his captor’s knuckles in his palm. His pale skin contrasted from Kaito’s darker tones. 

“Please don’t leave me, Momo-chan.”

Hearing the pleading, Kaito gained a large power rush as he reached his neck down, biting and sucking at Kokichi’s neck before letting his eyes look up at Ouma’s. A small chuckle rumbled under his throat as he tightened his jaw on a piece of skin before the skin broke and blood dripped from the teeth marks. His tongue slowly lapped at the bright pink liquid, letting it balance in his tongue before bringing his mouth to Kokichi. The blood dripped from his tongue to Ouma’s and the boy gagged on it, though he didn’t spit it out. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

Not hearing a response to his initial request, Kokichi was filled with worry and fear of being abandoned by Kaito. He wouldn’t be surprised if the male did end up leaving him, though, he didn’t see a reason to yet. Sure, apparently he was a cannibal, and perverted towards him, and everything else. But at least he wasn’t boring.. Right?

Being yanked from the bathroom, Kaito pushed the door behind them and brought Ouma to the kitchen. Grabbing a package of ice cream filled mochi from the small fridge he had, Kaito placed a couple of them on a bright white plate. The light blue outside was soft enough to bite into, so Momota brought one to Kokichi’s mouth. Going to bite it, Ouma watched as Kaito tossed it back to the plate in amusement.

“Forgot you can eat on your own now, you aren’t tied up, feed yourself.”

With slight disappointment, Kokichi grabbed the mochi and began to eat it. As nice as it tasted, for a second Kaito decided to pull a trick on him.

“The outside reminds me of flesh. It’s flexible and chewy. The inside is like a mashed organ! Maybe we can make some human mochi later.”

Gagging on the mochi, Ouma lost his appetite after the first bite and threw his face into the palms of his hands. Why was even the most simple thing so hard. It hurt him so much having to deal with the constant teasing from his peers, and Momota was no different.

Watching Ouma whine, Kaito only chuckled before taking the mochi from him and finishing it in one bite. He put the rest back in the container before glaring at Kokichi. The pitiful boy upset Momota and he grabbed him once again by the hood of his hoodie. Pulling him from the table, Kaito brought him back into the basement beneath the trapdoor.

“W-Wait! Please! I don’t want to stay down here anymore!”

He choked over his words as the collar of the clothing strangled him, Kaito’s grip only tightening with time. Being thrown into the wooden chair, Ouma toppled backwards, his head hitting against the headrest that lay on the concrete floor. Momota yanked both him and the chair back up, tying Kokichi back up slowly, the rope the tightest he had felt in a while. Perhaps they weren’t any tighter before, maybe he had just gotten used to the feeling of freedom a little too much. 

The boy observed Kaito grabbing the darts, dusting them off with his shirt, and walking back to Ouma. Somehow, Kokichi was not scared to have the darts thrown at his figure. Having been through so much, the feeling of needles didn’t worry him, even when the darts would then be dragged through the skin of his forehead. Speaking of that occurrence, ever since then, many of Ouma’s wounds had scabbed over and slowly healed. The only ones he was unsure about included his carved arm and the most recent gash on his knee.

Slowly, Kaito charged back his arm, holding one of the long darts in his fingers. Tossing it out, the dart flew past Kokichi and hit the wall. Another one flew past Ouma, and soon, every one of the darts lined up against the cold floor behind the boy. Kaito walked past the chair, grabbing the darts in one hand, the other began to beat against the wall. His knuckles began to bleed as his punches fired and the blood scattered on them. It was a beautiful paint job, but Momota chose to stop before the whole basement began painted in his own insides.

Hearing it all, from the winces, to the shortened screams of fury, Kokichi was scared of how Kaito felt. He felt like he would be hit like the wall had. Instead, Momota sauntered past the chair once more, tossing the darts on the table and grabbing a dustpan from the wall it leaned up against. Cleaning up bits of glass from the plate that had once shattered against the table, Kaito poured the shards into the trash and tossed the dustpan back in its spot. Ouma watched as Momota approached him once more.

“Why are you so quiet?”

“Ah- Uhm.. well.. I don’t want to say the wrong thing.. You’ll hurt me if I do.”

Kaito let short chuckles escape his breath as the response amused him quite a bit.

“Damn right! Stop being so worried about everything. I don’t blame ya’, but I get bored far faster without an entertaining subject~!”

To say Kokichi was worried by growing boring in Kaito’s eyes would be quite the understatement. Opening his mouth, the boy looked up at Momota with a pleading expression. Needy eyes burned through Kaito as he blinked a few times, waiting for what Ouma had to say. A foot tapped toes against the floor and finally, Kokichi spoke.

“I may not be a cashier.. but I want to check you out!”

Letting out a snort of laughter, Kaito cackled at the cheesy pickup line, backing up towards the wall and leaning against the worn material. Ouma only looked at him, waiting for a response. The larger male looked as though he was thinking of his next steps, which was actually quite rare seeing as though he usually acted on impulse. 

Walking towards Kokichi, his index finger forcefully tilted the small boy’s chin up. Kaito leaning over, placing a quick, soft, kiss upon Ouma’s lips. It was the nicest he had ever been with Kokichi by far. It was quite the change, and it through the boy for another round of whiplash between the abuse and care.

“Sit tight. I’ll see ya’ tomorrow Kichi.”

And just like that, Momota ran back up the stairs, locking the door behind him.

Sitting in solitude, Kokichi’s eyes trailed around, his eyes settling on a doll that lay in the corner of the basement along with the many bottles of water. Had he not noticed it before, or was it a new addition? It was hard to tell, but the only thing he remembered before passing out was a figure running out from some passage and knocking him clean out.


	7. "You’re only joking right? Ahaha.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m Shuichi Saihara. Suppose you can say I was a fan of Momota-Kun.. Not anymore..”

The room was new. It was cold and had the smell of rotten substances. A shaky boy lay in the corner, staring directly at Kokichi. They were the only ones there, and Kaito was no place in sight. The shaky boy had long navy hair, his eye shining a bright yellow illuminated with the lit candle that was almost out of wax. Ouma would’ve asked a question, if there wasn’t a thick tape around his mouth.

“How long have you been up there?”

Shrugging, Kokichi looked around more and more. There were small cans of assorted foods lined against one wall, the other filled with the empty cans. The room was no bigger than a closet, the two were tightly pushed together. The boy tore the tape clean off of Ouma, waiting for a response. Realizing his hands and feet weren’t tied, Kokichi felt dumb for not removing the tape previously. His lips stung from the quick tear, a hand wiping across them quickly.

“I don’t know how long I’ve been here! What was that for?”

The boy nervously placed a hand behind his neck, chuckling softly, shaking in each laugh.

“Sorry! I just needed an answer.. The reason the tape was there was so you wouldn’t scream for Momota-Kun..”

Momota-Kun.. Kaito! Kokichi began to panic, his eyes darting around the room as he looked for an escape. The walls felt as though they were closing in and the boy across from him gave him a quick hug, trying to reassure him everything was okay.

“The exit is right above us, we are under the table. There is a carpet there, Kaito tried to cover it, I found the place, of course.”

Kokichi looked up, a sigh of relief leaving his breath before his eyes returned to look at his quote on quote savior. 

“I’m Kokichi Ouma..”

The name must’ve sparked something in the blue haired boy because he looked relieved, nodding at the presence before introducing himself in return for the new knowledge of the fellow prey the Momota kept.

“I’m Shuichi Saihara. Suppose you can say I  _ was  _ a fan of Momota-Kun.. Not anymore..”

Only now Ouma had realized the large bandage that sat around Saihara’s head. Mainly around his left eye, dried blooding showing over to the other side. Kokichi found pity for the boy. It was obvious he had been through far more than Ouma had, at least he had both eyes, right?

Shuichi grabbed one of the cans. It contained some type of meat filled ravioli. Peeling off the top, he handed it to Kokichi. The thought of eating any sort of meat made Ouma sick to the stomach. The previous experience was still fresh in his mind, or better yet, his stomach. It was hard to refuse any sort of food, especially from Saihara. A hand grabbed one of the pieces, biting into it before his hand wiped against the hoodie he wore. Shuichi seemed to have found some pieces of clothing as well because he wore a tight fitting dress.

“I like your outfit!”

A chuckle came from the navy haired boy, a hand playing with the small frills around the bottom. The pink shone against his blue hair and pale skin. Of course he wasn’t as pale as Ouma, but pale enough that the color could stand out.

“I didn’t choose it, I found it and chose that it was better than nothing..”

Finishing most of the ravioli, Kokichi handed the rest to Shuichi and he didn’t hesitate to finish it for Ouma, tossing the can beside the others. 

“Momota-Kun is very kind with you.. The way he talks, it’s so loving..”

Kokichi never thought that Kaito talked in any sort of caring way towards him. The abuse and manipulation hurt, but seeing as though Shuichi had found it kind, he could only assume the boy had been through a worse experience. A hand placed on his leg, it was Saihara’s, who else's. Bandages wrapped around one of his fingers, specifically his middle one. It looked as though it had been cut off, only a nub remaining in its placing.

“Please, you’re the only way I have a chance of escaping.. You have to kill-”

Suddenly, a loud crash came from above them and it sparked to Kokichi that it had been the trap door. It hadn’t been a whole day, why had Kaito returned? The noise of his footsteps made Saihara rush to cover both of their mouths, his shaking tendencies of anxiety acting up.

“Kokichi? Where the hell are you now..”

There was a musked growl in the idol’s voice. It was hard to believe he was able to switch between such opposing pitches, let alone personalities. His hand placed something on the table as the captor began to wander around. Something must’ve caught his eye, because without warning, he began to trot over to whatever it is, yelling afterwards in rage and throwing it against a wall.

Shuichi reached for one of the already used cans with the hand that had once covered his mouth, peeling off the top and holding it carefully, he was fully prepared to use it as a weapon. The sound of Momota grabbing whatever he had placed on the table made them both look up nervously, but a relieved sigh left both of them in unison once the trap door was shut.

Removing his hand from Ouma’s mouth, Shuichi tossed the lid back into the garbage pile, the noise of the metals rattling flooded the small crook. 

“A-Anyways.. Where was I..”

Saihara took a moment to process the situation and continue his train of thought. His index finger rested below his bottom lip as the yellow eye tilted up in his pondering.

“Ah- right.. Ouma-Kun, I need you to kill Momota-Kun.. It’s the only way that I can-”

A loud clash came from above them as the entrance to the small room was opened and faced with the wide grin of Kaito. His eyes seemed crazed as the male’s hand reached down, yanking Shuichi up by the roots up his hair. Throwing the boy to the side, Momota grabbed Kokichi and tossed him beside Saihara. They both watched Kaito, fear in their eyes. 

  
  


Saihara began to shout, panic flooding through into every word.

“We heard you go upstairs! How did you know we were down here!?”

In Momota’s hand he held a doll. It was raggedy and the hair of it was matted in bright pink fluids. It was obvious whoever it had belonged to, they were long gone. The toy was tossed to the side and Shuichi began to crawl towards it in desperation. Before his hand latched onto it, Kaito yanked him up and away from the toy. The dress tore in the grip of the idol and Saihara was tossed against the brick wall, his back making a cracking noise as screams of pain left his mouth.

“How long have you been down there? A month? Two months? Last I saw you was at least three months ago..”

Shuichi began to cry, and that’s when it really became clear how long the navy haired boy had endured the constant torture thrown at him. And then it became clear how little Ouma had yet to go through. Kaito began to walk up the stairs, leaving them both alone. It was obvious that Saihara was unable to move, his whole body in agony as tears rolled down his face.

“O-Ouma-Kun.. * _ hic*.. _ I need you to get the doll..”

Kokichi quickly crawled over to the doll, holding it in both hands, it felt as though a solid object lay inside. Saihara watched Ouma turn it around before cautiously trying to find a way to the object. Not before long, he removed the dress carefully. A large hole sat torn in the back, in the hole there was a switchblade. Taking it out eagerly, Kokichi opened it and waited for the next instruction from the fellow prey across the room from him.

“You need to- * _ hic _ *- stab Momota-Kun.. Go for the * _hic_ * eyes or throat.. * _ hic _ *- Please..”

That was a request that Kokichi didn’t know how to answer, but he would try his best no matter what the cost. Seeing how pathetic and weak Shuichi was, it made Ouma want to fulfill any last request that the boy let escape his breaths.

And in no time, the trap door opened once again. Momota walked down, and like magic, it was as though Shuichi found the strength to move as he began to crawl towards his captor in desperation.


End file.
